deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:RWBY vs UNIB/@comment-26558142-20160804075856
Well one question: What feats does the UNIB side have? I own the game, but just from that there is not much I can say for sure. I try to list some of them: Strength: Said to be stronger than normal humans, but never cleared to what extend. All can lift persons from Waldsteins statue without problems. Speed: All can keep up with Lynn, who can in der ultimate attack (sorry, don't know the actually name of these techniques) run so fast she can run up into the sky without touching the ground after starting it. If we take that as her maximum speed, she COULD be faster than Ruby, but I'm not sure in that regard. However, everyone can react to Lynn, so they should be able to handel RWBYs base speed (not sure about semblance speed from Ruby) Endurance: All can tank and survive the ultimate attacks fom other caracters, which include being sucked into a tornado (Nanase), being appeartently eaten (Merkava), being smashed into the ground so hard, that it comes to an explosion (Waldstein) and the usual stuff like impalement and many, many swordstrikes. And I think that Waldsteins ultimate alone put them above everything RWBY had to endure (or were hit with). Abilites: While RWBYs abilites are a little bit stronger, UNIB has more variety. Darkness and the ability to slice EXS of a persona to bits (Hyde), Speed and the knowledge of many lives (Linne), Light and the ability to summon something with more experience than Weis in that regard (Orie). Seths abilities are well, shadowbased for quick attacks, but I don't know, to what extend it goes or what exactly it does. Experience: If all Voids are on Merkavas level of strength, than UNIB takes this. If not, its pretty even. Linne may trump all with her multiple life times, but we don't know, how many lives she had lived. Overall: I'm not sure, which team will win. Rooting for UNIB (Like the game, and not so fond of RWBY tbh), but the lacking of feats makes a prediction hard for me. What I can think of is the MVP for each team: MVP: Team RWBY: Ruby To be honest, with aura all of them are very durable to a degree, but once it runs out, they are screwed. In my opinion, Yang is the most useless member in this fight (sorry Yang fans). Yes, her semblance may make her a threat over time, but all fighters of UNIB can take on Waldstein (who wield the EXS of Herculean strenght). And given that two members of team UNIB are quicksters, well, you have seen Yang vs Neo, it may be similar. And while Blake and Weiß's abilietes are something new for team UNIB, in the long run, its nothing they haven't seen before. Orie herself uses a summon and uses it longer and more professional than Weiß. Elemental attacks are also seen in the UNIB verse (Carmine with his blood, Akatsuki with the electricity, Nanase with wind). And Byakuya is a trap master character, so everyone who has fought him may find a way out of Blakes semblance (which are with diffrent elements just that, traps). And Seth himself can summon a shadowself to help him attack an opponent, so Linne, Hyde and himself have actually experience fighting someone with a similar abilitie. Rubys Speed may be countered by Linne and if we powerscale (I know, I'm stretching it here, but please, bear with me), than everyone should be able to block her even with her semblance. The only thing, Ruby can use, if it comes down to such a scenario, is here slver eyes, but they are actually featless beside freezing a giant dragon. All in all Team RWBY trumps in team work and more define feats, but lacks the experience of serious life or death fights and lost to their fair share of enemies (Roman, Cinder, Neo). Team UNIB: Hyde While all of Team RWBYs abilieties MAY be countered through experience and own use of such techniques, in the end, Hyde is strongest thread to the girls, or better said, his sword, the Insultator, is. It is said, that this blade destroys one persos EXS with each hit and is able, to kill even immortals, since no one can live without EXS. And since its diffrent from an Aura or the spirit concept, Team RWBY doesn't have a way to counter its effect besides don't get hit. I'm not even sure, if their aura would protect their EXS, since its a foreign concept for their world (but in UNIB it is stated, that every living being has EXS, so they should have it). So that may make the girls even less durable against them as against foes of their own world, where the aura heals and protects from damage (I think Hydes Insultator = Ragnas Soul Eater without the healing thing). All in all I like to give Team UNIB the better fighting mentality and the possibility to have a counter against all of Team RWBYs abilies. On the other hand, the UNIB verse is to my knowledge rather featless. So not sure, if they even can scale to the RWBY girls. Well, thats how I see it. Sorry for not going over the RWBY side, but that show is so well known, that I think, most of the ones who comes here have a basis knowledge of the verse. As said, since UNIB is rather featless, I can't say, who will win. If they are scaled close to RWBY I would even say, that they can take it, since they have more run ups with similar powers and in my eyes stronger opponent with a better win-loss-ratio. But if the scaling is to far, then team UNIB will lose, since they can't hit their opponents. It's something the writer has to find out (and one of the reason I won't use a UNIB char for a DB). Personally: Rooting for Team UNIB !!!